Beware of Sharks
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Sengoku thinks of Mizuki and their relationship. Shounen ai SengokuMizuki.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Shameless fluff, really. Vaguely future-ish semi-established relationship (you'll understand when you read it). Written for the ever so lovely **thekittykitty** at LJ.

* * *

Beware of Sharks

Saying that Mizuki Hajime was a difficult person would have been like saying the Pacific Ocean was a bit wet.

Few were the people who tolerated Mizuki around, and even fewer those who could have claimed to actually like him. It seemed he gained enemies simply by existing, his personality being less than pleasant.

Sengoku concluded he had to be crazy. For why otherwise would he be lying next to this very much unpopular person, feeling more content than anything?

Well, there were a lot of factors contributing to this situation. Like the sex. Sex often made him feel content afterwards, especially when it was good sex. Which still didn't explain why he'd been having sex with Mizuki.

Well, okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. He knew very well why he'd been having sex with Mizuki; it was because despite his bitchiness, Mizuki was still pretty damn hot when he wanted to be, the sex was indeed good, and Mizuki was never bitchy about things like faithfulness or monogamy.

…Well. The last point didn't really apply, did it. Not when he hadn't slept with anyone else in months, something that might have seemed unthinkable not so long ago. Sengoku supposed being bitchy wasn't the only method Mizuki used to get his way.

He wasn't sure what they were – boyfriends, friends with benefits, fuckbuddies, who knew what – but there was… something. Whatever it was, it was certainly more committed than anything Sengoku'd ever experienced before. This fact unsettled him slightly. With all the nice guys and girls around, why was it the selfish, bitchy troublemaker that drew such a unique reaction out of him?

It certainly wasn't the appealing character, he mused. While Mizuki could be quite charming when he wanted to, in the end he was a vengeful bastard who wouldn't hesitate one bit to hurt others to reach his own ends. Though all that bitching was somewhat endearing, sometimes, in the way grumpy children were sometimes cute.

Maybe there was no explanation after all, he thought. Maybe there was no reason, not a sensible one anyway, much like he could never figure out just what Dan saw in Akutsu, the big brute. Akutsu was good enough for a friend – as long as one treaded carefully around him – but boyfriend material? Hell no. …Which was exactly what Dan had said about Mizuki, albeit with rather more polite words. Boyfriends was one issue where they were never going to see eye to eye, Dan and himself.

If Mizuki even was his boyfriend. Well, probably. He certainly wouldn't have become this close to exclusive for anyone else. He knew that if he tried to classify their relationship aloud, Mizuki would have his head – such things were Mizuki's domain, thank you very much – but that was what he thought in his head. He'd always kept telling himself that he wouldn't mind if Mizuki stopped seeing him but… truth be told, it would hurt.

Glancing to his side, he smiled a bit. Mizuki's so carefully tended curls were a mess on the pillow as he slept, oblivious to the world. Leaning down, Sengoku pressed a kiss on the pale cheek.

"For goodness' sake, Kiyosumi-chan, it must be past midnight already." Even half asleep, Mizuki managed to get snark into his voice. "Do us both a favour and go to sleep." …Okay, maybe not so oblivious after all.

Sengoku chuckled to himself before lying down, pulling the covers up from where they'd been pooled in his lap as he sat on the bed. After thinking for a split second, he reached for Mizuki, drawing him closer. Instead of protesting, Mizuki snuggled into his chest like a sleepy puppy into a blanket. Soon enough he was fast asleep again, his breath tickling Sengoku's skin as Sengoku, too, drifted towards sleep.

Maybe the Pacific was indeed wet, but Sengoku was more than willing to go for a swim.


End file.
